No me olvides
by Kaami Annie Cullen
Summary: One-shot. Bella se esta a punto de ir por una decepcion amorosa... Es mi primera historia :


Holaaaaa :) bueeeno esta es mi primera historia :) espero que les gustee ! acepto criiticas constructivas, consejos, etc. Sean buenos conmigo :D

_**Declaimer: Los personajes son total propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es totalmente mia.**_

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella. Tengo 17 años, de pelo castaño, alta y no menosprecio mi cuerpo, tengo algunas curvas y tengo unos ojos cafés que según EL eran los ojos mas lindos del mundo.

Ahora me encuentro en el aeropuerto de forks, a punto de partir a Los Ángeles para olvidarme de toda esta etapa de mi vida. Era feliz, había sufrido antes pero llego el a mi vida y me prometió mil cosas, que borraría y sanaría mis heridas anteriores, pero ahora

Todo eso es mentira, una farsa…

Después de todo no podía ser una historia perfecta de amor, porque no existen…

**- Flash back -**

Estaba en el instituto con mis amigos Emmet, Jasper, Alice y Rose. Estábamos sentados en la cafetería a la hora de almuerzo cuando derepente alguien me tapa los ojos.

- Quien soy? – no podría no saber… es ÉL… el hombre que me ha hecho feliz en estos 8 meses que llevamos juntos. Edward Cullen…

El era alto, 1.80 más o menos, de espalda ancha, musculoso, con un cabello de color cobrizo para morirse y unos ojos verdes en los que me perdía la mayor parte del tiempo jeje… Hermano de mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen y de Emmet Cullen.

- Edward!  
>- Hola amor – me destapo los ojos, nos saludamos y saludo al resto.<br>Conversamos con los chicos las cosas que hicimos en la mañana, Emmet nos dijo que había sacado sobresaliente en Cálculo y estaba muy feliz así que planeamos ir hoy después del instituto al centro comercial a comer.  
>- Bueno! Entonces a la salida nos vamos Jazz y yo en mi auto, Rose y Emmet, y Bells y Eddy juntos – dijo Alice. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y nos paramos para ir a nuestra siguiente clase… Me tocaba Literatura. Edward me fue a dejar a mi sala.<br>- Bells hoy me tendrás que esperar a la salida amor, el Sr. Banner me pidió que lo ayudara con unos trabajos que tiene que revisar…

- Ok amor te espero… - le doy un casto beso en los labios y el lo profundiza.

- Sabes que te amo? – me río despacio y le sonrío.  
>- Me vas a buscar a la sala de Biología! – me grito mientras se iva.<p>

Toda la clase Tanya, mi ex mejor amiga quien creo que me odia ahora, no me quitaba la vista de encima.  
>- Que te pasa estúpida! – me dijo al haber chocado de casualidad con ella.<br>- Aquí la única entupida eres tú – le dije antes de irme al estacionamiento.

Llegué donde los chicos y les conté lo que Edward me dijo. Alice y Jazz dijeron que me acompañarían mientras Rose y Emmet se iban al centro comercial.

**- 1 hora más tarde -**

Íbamos camino a buscar a Edward con los chicos cuando siento unos ruidos dentro de la sala de biología pero no le di importancia…

Al entrar a la sala no podía creer lo que veía… solo era conciente de que me iba a destrozar ahí mismo…

Estaba Tanya y Edward besándose… Escuché un grito de Alice y Edward me miro con una cara de culpabilidad mientras la zorra de Tanya sonreía.

Solo fui conciente de correr… las lagrimas nublaban mi vista, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude… podía escuchar a Edward gritando mi nombre pero no le di importancia…  
>Me subí al auto y empecé a llorar… no puede ser que después de que me entregue completamente a el, le di mi amor y el sabia que había sufrido por amor antes… me haya hecho esto…<p>

Al llegar a mi casa mi mama me vio en ese estado y corrió a abrazarme… lo único que hice fue decirle que no me encontraba bien y subí a encerrarme en mi pieza a llorar…

Después Renée subió cuando ya me encontraba mejor y le conté parte de lo que había pasado. Le dije que me gustaría irme donde mis tíos John y Kate a los Ángeles…

Ella me dijo que lo pensaría y me diría mañana.

Esa noche recibí muchas llamadas de Edward y Alice, la que ninguna conteste porque no estaba de ánimos…

Al otro día Renée me despertó y me dijo que si me mandaría donde mis tíos, que ya tenia todo listo… solo faltaba el pasaje…

Yo solo asentí… lo único que quería era olvidar…

**- Fin flash back -**

Ahora me encuentro aquí, despidiéndome de mis padres antes de subir al avión.

- Adiós hija… Te amamos, eso nunca lo olvides y espero que te haga bien este viaje… - me dijo Renée con lagrimas en los ojos mientras me abrazaba.  
>- Cuídate Bells – me dijo Charlie abrazándome, se que no le gustan las despedidas, pero se le nota que esta a punto de llorar.<p>

- Los amo papás… nos veremos dentro de un tiempo… - los abrace como si en eso se me fuera la vida…

De Rose y Alice ya me despedí… no quería que EL lo supiera… total ya debe haber olvidado lo nuestro…

Me acerco a la azafata y le muestro mi pasaje cuando escucho mi nombre de lejos.  
>- Bella! Bella! – me doy vuelta y lo veo… era Edward que venia corriendo…<br>Se detiene frente a mi y lo miro sorprendida. Se veía destrozado, tenia los ojos hinchados y ojeras.  
>- Bella… no te vayas por favor… - me dijo mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos.<br>- Edward… yo… - no sabia que decir, estaba sorprendida.  
>- Bella déjame explicártelo todo por favor – me dijo tomándome las manos. No podía… después de lo que me hizo…<br>- Edward me rompiste el corazón… de nuevo – le dije con lagrimas en los ojos…  
>- es que no entiendes… dame una oportunidad bella, te amo, eres todo para mi, te explicare todo, por favor… - me dijo llorando.<br>- Edward no… yo… quiero olvidar lo que paso… empezar de nuevo… y eso lo haré lejos de aquí…

- Bella – me miro a los ojos, esos que tanto amaba… - te amo… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, si es necesario iría al fin del mundo por ti… y si no es así… te esperare, volveré a conquistarte… - me dijo mientras iba acercando su cara más a mí. Lo único que hice fue suspirar y cerrar los ojos… lo extrañaba tanto…

- Edward… - susurré y el me besó… esos labios que me hacían volar, olvidarme del mundo… pero ahora tendrán que volver a conquistarme… no estaba segura después de lo que paso.

- bella… te amo… vuelve conmigo… - me dijo y me volvio a besar.  
>- no edward… - me separe de el y lo mire a los ojos. – Me voy… dare vuelta la pagina, no quiero recordar lo que paso… -<p>

- hay bella… te dejare ir… pero cuando vuelvas… volverás a ser mía… te volveré a conquistar, recuérdalo…no me olvides… Te amo Bells – me beso de nuevo y nos separamos.

- bueno esta es la despedida… Nos veremos dentro de un tiempo Cullen… - me reí. Sabia que a el no le gustaba que lo llamara así. Me di vuelta mara subir al avión cuando escuche…

- Te volveré a conquistar Bella! Así sea lo ultimo que haga! – ví a Edward sonriéndome del otro lado de la ventana y me despedí de el.

Nunca lo olvidaré, a Edward Anthony Cullen… el amor de mi vida…

Meresco algun review? bueeeno gracias por leerme :)  
>nos leemos en una proxima historia :)<br>Kiss & bitee de EC (L)  
>Kaami Annie Cullen<p> 


End file.
